skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Society Pimps
The Game Society Pimps Gods are the deities of Cock Nibbler's religion, thought to have created everything and everyone that's ever graced the land of Skyrim. Their existence is disputed by many including Brad the Bard, Ancient Traveler, and even Cock's inner voice (voiced by Emre). Members Aaron Yonda He is the god with long flowing hair. He does not talk during Cock's visits although he is the one voicing all of the main characters and the Ancient Traveler. Emre Cihangir He is the god with a thick beard. He does not talk during Cock's visits although he is the one voicing the conscience for all of the main characters. Adam Koralik He is the god who explains to Cock how to complete the main storyline and carry out the most epic finale of Skyrim For Pimps. He is the only god talking while Cock visits. Alternatively, Aaron is the God of Voice, believed to give us the power of speech and controls our every move. Emre is the God of Conscience, believed to give us our morality and sense of rationality, though we may sometimes ignore His advice. Adam is the God of Background Laughter, and He who truly maintains the balance of our world. Appearances The Moose-Born (S6E03) The Game Society Pimps gods first make physical appearance in this episode. They summon Cock Nibbler, an invincible homeless man, to heaven to tell him that he must become a hero. He must complete the main storyline of Skyrim to finish the last season of a show called Skyrim For Pimps. Cock is given a book called The Pimple, ''which can only be read by him. Drag 'N Rend (S6E25) Unfortunately for the gods, Cock sidelines the main quest and spends his time defeating other evil like the Mythic Dawn. During one of his quests, he discovers a Flying Tome and learns how to fly. While experimenting how high he can fly up, he reaches the Game Society Pimps heaven. Adam congratulates Cock for learning how to fly and reminds Cock to complete the main storyline, defeating Goat Nibbler. Heavy Metal Musical (S6E30) Cock advances in the main storyline but becomes sidetracked once again. This time, he joins the Pit-fighters, fighting his way to the top, becoming so cocky that he kills Gandalf, who appears to be a great wizard of some sorts. The Game Society Pimps gods summon Cock Nibbler and tells him that they are disappointed in Cock for not completing the main storyline after 30 episodes. The gods dismisses Cock and sends him back to Nirn. Dark Sisterhood (S6E32) The Game Society Pimps gods only appears for a moment in this episode. Cock Nibbler is in distress that his gods won't contact him again even after completing the main storyline. He starts building Cock Tower with his groupie. He believes that by building Cock Tower, which he dedicates to his gods, he would get the gods to look back his way. During the process of building the tower, his dancing groupie would start to die of starvation. Cock throws their corpses up into the sky as an offering to the gods. Unfortunately for Cock, this makes Adam more angry as the bodies started to pile up in Game Society Pimps heaven. Adam also warns his fellow god Emre not to have sex with the corpses. After Skooma Parley (S6E42) Cock gets knocked into a coma after S'oggy punches him. Cock appears in Game Society Pimps heaven is giddy that he has finally died. Adam tells Cock that he is still alive and he has one more thing to do to end Skyrim For Pimps: kill S'oggy in the most epic way possible. As a reward, Adam pretends to give Cock back his immortality and sends him back to do one last job. Adam sighs of relief with his fellow gods that Skyrim For Pimps is finally coming to its conclusion. At the very end of the episode as Brad finishes his song on S'oggy and Cock's death, the world turns green and tentacles appear all around the main hall. Brad yells in horror and then the screen cuts to Adam. He reveals to the audience that there is going to be a seventh season. The creators In reality, Aaron, Emre and Adam are the creators of the show and co-owners of the Youtube channel, Game Society Pimps. Some of their famous series, besides ''Skyrim For Pimps, include Fallout For Pimps, Christopher Walkenthrough, 7 Days to Die, and The Angry Hunter. For even more of their shows, see Game Society Wiki. Gallery GSP.png|Production logo (2013 - 2016) See also * Brad the Bard * Ancient Traveler External links * Donations to the Gods may be made at Patreon. * Game Society Pimps' YouTube Channel * Game Society Pimps' Facebook Page * Game Society Pimps' Twitter Page Category:GameSocietyPimps Faction